Pisapapeles
by Genee
Summary: La relación de TK y Hikari no es tan perfecta como todos creen saber. Lo cierto es que dentro de las cuatro paredes de su hogar los problemas se esconden y la llegada del nuevo bebé no hace más que agravar la situación. [One-shot] [Para HikariCaelum y Takari95]


Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

Pisapapeles

Dedicado a todos las Takimista, en especial a HikariCaelum y Takari95.

.

Concordaron en una sola cosa: era un desastre.

No precisaban de otra mirada, una más objetiva que les enumerara sus desvirtudes, porque les acabarían y harían sentir peor. Su conclusión era válida, entre el trabajo y otras cosas se perdieron por alguna parte del camino.

¿Habían tomados caminos paralelos?

Creyeron que caminaban juntos cuando en realidad no era del todo cierto. Su abuela tenía razón: no es lo mismo estar juntos que revueltos.

Cogió entre sus manos uno que otro papel al azar. Estaban arrugados, otros hechos una bola con frases inconclusas escritas en ella.

Desastre. No se cansaría de decirlo.

Hiroyuki comenzó a llorar. Lo que causó que Hikari se pusiese de pie y dejara las bolas de papel regadas, una vez más, sobre el piso.

Sus pasos hicieron eco en la casa. Era muy grande y ellos dos muy pequeños.

Tomó y arrulló a su hijo entre sus brazos. Le tarareó una canción, una que de niña tocaba con el silbato blanco que tanto le gustaba. El bebé pareció tranquilizarse y adoptó ese semblante sereno de recién nacido con cachetes sonrosados. Hikari le devolvió a su cuna, no sin antes acariciar la suave mejilla del bebé.

―Dulces sueños, mi amor ―susurró antes de dejarle solo.

Deslizó una de las puertas que daba al despacho de Takeru. Ahí seguía el desastre: vasos de agua por doquier. Pilas de papeles sobre cada estante de la habitación. Tazas de café a medio terminar y las bolas de papel blanco arrugadas en el piso.

Torció los ojos. Takeru-desastres no tenía arreglo.

Al final de la tarde había terminado de organizar todo el despacho. Resultó impresionante el montón de papeles desechados. Tres bolsas para basura saturadas y listas para ser recicladas.

Takeru no era de esos escritores modernos. Decía que escribir en computadora no era lo mismo. Todos sus textos los hacía a mano, le daba la sensación de que así la esencia que les hacía únicos no se perdería.

Costumbres, manías de un escritor delirante.

Hikari se recostó sobre un mueble, invadida por la sensación de soledad.

Mucho silencio y una casa muy grande.

∙∙•∙∙

―¿TK, otra vez has dejado hecho un lío toda la casa?

―Lo siento, es un bloqueo de escritor. Nada de lo que escribo termina convenciéndome y todas las ideas terminan en el suelo.

―Solo ha pasado un fin de semana. Tardé todo un día en ordenar todo. ¿Tanto te cuesta tirar lo que no necesitas en el cesto de la basura?

Así continuó lo que en un principio era una plática calmada y luego terminó mutando a una discusión. Hikari se quejaba de lo desconsiderado que era TK y TK de lo exagerada que podía ser Hikari.

Influenciados por la nueva vida de padres, por el trabajo y encima los deberes conyugales, discutían por cosas que en el pasado no hubiesen significado nada. Las manías de Takeru, que antes resultaban divertidas, hoy era motivo de una Tercera guerra mundial. Lo mismo sucedía con Hikari, su dulzura parecía ser cosa del pasado.

―Iré a caminar ―dijo el muchacho.

Las paredes retumbaron por el portazo. Si bien, TK era un pan de Dios la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se enojaba parecía ser un engendro del demonio.

El efecto post parto hizo que todo fuese más intenso. Hikari lloró a mares por aquella discusión. Llamó a Sora, a Mimi y a Miyako para decirle que su matrimonio iba en picada. Que Terminaría en cualquier momento.

―Tranquilízate, Kari, ya verás que solo es un momento bajo de la relación ―le dijo Sora.

―Todo mejorará ―animó Mimi.

―Es normal que te sientas así, querida, apenas tienes tres semanas de haber dado a luz. Tendemos a escandalizarnos por todo cuando eso pasa. Duerme mucho y sal a dar paseos, eso ayudará a tu estado de ánimos ―concluyó Miyako.

Pero ninguna palabra de aliento le hizo salir de su tristeza.

Hiroyuki lloraba y ella tapaba sus orejas con la almohada. Las lágrimas le cubrían el rostro y la sensación de abandono aumentaba con cada grito de su primogénito.

Cuando Takeru entró en la habitación tenía al niño en brazos. Nada lo calmaba. Estaba enojado, al parecer alguien había heredado su carácter fuerte.

Con la misma que entró y le observó se devolvió.

Mirar a Hikari allí tumbada mientras su hijo pegaba gritos solo le molestaba de sobremanera.

∙∙•∙∙

Recordar el día de su boda era traer más demonios a su vida. El vídeo no hacía más que profesar la fuerza de un amor que posiblemente jamás se marchitaría. Los jamás no existen, no en el mundo real, todo tiene un fin, todo.

Takeru se la pasaba menos en casa, ya ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que habían cenado juntos o hablado, reído o besado más que un simple roce de labios.

Haroyuki se reía con el movimiento giratorio del móvil. Hikari quería contagiarse de aquella risa ajena a problemas, pero no podía, sentía que la melancolía le mataría en cualquier momento.

Esa misma tarde Takeru llegó temprano. Taichi y Sora le acompañaban.

―Nos encontramos con TK en Shibuya y decidimos venir a visitar ―dijo Taichi.

―¡Oh! Pero qué bebé tan mono. Venga, Taichi, ¿y si no los llevamos un rato a pasear? Claro, si no le molesta ninguno de ustedes.

Resultaron ser mejores actores de lo que Takeru imaginó.

Hikari aceptó que su hermano y cuñada salieran con el bebé, mientras que TK, aparentemente, se ponía cómodo para encerrarse en su despacho.

La muchacha volvió a sentirse abandonada y sola a penas Sora y Taichi salieron.

―¿Puedes acompañarme un momento, Hikari? ―dijo TK con voz seria.

Problemas, parecía ser un nuevo problema.

Hikari asintió y caminó hasta donde su esposo estaba.

En el despacho, la computadora que TK insistía en no utilizar mostraba el programa que Koushiro estaba desarrollando para facilitar el acceso al Digimundo. Era tan solo un prototipo, había sido probado pocas veces, pero servía para los efectos de los planes de TK.

―Nosotros también iremos a pasear.

Tendió su mano y Hikari la sostuvo, en un principio dudó, ya luego terminó cediendo.

Una luz blanca cubrió las cuatro paredes de la habitación, al poco tiempo fueron absorbidos por la computadora en cuestión de segundos.

∙∙•∙∙

Las tardes en el Digimundo se escondían detrás de nubes con color anaranjado, de un cielo pintado de rojo y amarillo. La brisa pegaba en la piel con frescura. La fauna, los sonidos de las bestias de aquél mundo, todo resultaban ser grato ante cualquiera de los cinco sentidos.

Se movieron durante un buen rato, llegaron al final a una especie de praderas, cerca de ello estaba un riachuelo que parecía no tener un final.

Hikari se preguntaba cuál era la razón de estar allí. ¿Qué caso tenía ir al Digital wordl? Ella no era la misma Hikari, y él tampoco era aquél Takeru de ocho años ni el de los catorce, veinte o treinta ¿Por qué pisar las huellas que el pasado había dejado marcadas? Habían cambiado, eso era un hecho, y ella ya no recordaba qué fue lo que hizo que se enamorara de TK en un principio ni lo que él vio en ella, tampoco.

Pero Hikari suponía que todo era debido a las circunstancias, relaciones que de momentos son más especiales debido a ellas, a un lugar, a un tiempo en especifico, a algún asunto en particular, personas que llegan en el momento justo y nos ayudan a quemar etapas, a cambiar... madurar. De eso se trataba, ya luego, las relaciones, no hacían más que sostenerse en aquellos momentos con la esperanza de que nada cambiará y todo será como siempre. Nadie puede bañarse dos veces en un mismo río, así como nadie puede conocer a ciencia cierta a una persona. Siempre hay cambios y algunos requieren dejar recuerdos y personas en el pasado.

¿Este era su caso? Recordar cuando fue la ultima vez que miró el vaso medio lleno parecía ser una odisea imposible.

—Supongo que te preguntarás qué hacemos aquí.

Hikari no asintió, menos habló. Su mirada daba la impresión de estar perdida, aunque miraba a TK fijamente.

—Parte del éxito de una buena relación se debe al compromiso que ambas partes ponen a disposición. Te he citado a esta parte del Digimundo porque creo que es pertinente alejarnos de los escenarios que compartimos últimamente. Como yo lo veo, hay varios temas que tratar. ¿Tomamos asiento?

La grama estaba fría, el viento seguía soplando, seguía reinando la paz.

—Sé lo que piensas, aunque creas que no. Todo el mundo cambia, tú lo has hecho radicalmente y me ha costado adaptarme a ello. Se supone que esta etapa de tu vida es transitoria, pasará y por ello yo no presté mucha atención. Estaba tan concentrado en terminar mi libro que dejé de regar nuestro amor. Te descuidé, di por sentado que tu depresión pasaría. Sin embargo, el no hacer nada también es hacer algo.

Hikari prestaba atención, pero un sonrosar comenzaba a delinear sus ojos y a colorear parte de sus mejillas y nariz.

—Hikari, me necesitabas y yo no estuve para ti. No lo vi. No quería aceptar que tenía parte de la culpa de que te hubieses vuelto tan... diferente. Cambié y me volví un hombre ajeno a tus sentimientos. Por eso te pido perdón. No por dejarte criando a nuestro hijo sola, sino por dejar caer todo el peso de nuestra relación sobre tus hombros, por no llegar a cenar por estar escribiendo, por estar ausente en nuestros dos últimos aniversarios, por ser desconsiderado y no ayudarte con las tareas del hogar, por juzgarte por el cómo lidias con tu depresión y al mismo tiempo con tu nuevo rol de madre. Te pido disculpas, mil perdones por no ser desde hace mucho tu esposo, ni tu amigo y por poner mi carrera sobre ti y Hiro. Sé que es ridículo que te pida esto, pero por favor, reconsidera el volver a amarme. Será difícil, pero daré todo para que esta vez sí funcionemos. Cambiemos, pero hagamoslo juntos.

Takeru parecía darse cuenta de que no todo estaba tan bien como él creía, ella no era tan perfecta como para no molestarse por sus desplantes, por sus excusas y cambios de humor. No eran perfectos, nunca lo serian. El haberse criado prácticamente juntos no era garantía de que todo funcionaria por sí mismo y que no debían esforzarse por el otro.

Hikari asintió, no estaba segura del porqué lo hizo, pero lo hizo.

Quedaba en claro que llevaría tiempo sanar la relación, pero por lo menos ya habían dado el primer paso, que era intentarlo.

Ella terminó aceptando que necesitaba ayuda profesional para sobrellevar su depresión post-parto y él prometió estar allí y velar por la felicidad de los tres.

* * *

><p>Estaba con esta historia guardada desde hace mucho tiempo, asondomar me dio algunos consejos, no sé si supe aprovecharlos, pero lo cierto es que no quería seguir teniendo este fic en el cementerio de historias sin terminar de mi PC.<p>

Agradecimientos a: asondomar y a HC por leer el capitulo y darme sus consejos y opiniones.

Ciao!


End file.
